Spartacus's Heart lays with Her
by cuteepiee1
Summary: Spartacus and his wife Kora are separated when he leaves for battle. Kora manages to escape the village while Spartacus is taken by Glaber. What happens when Batiatus buys Kora for his Ludus and Spartacus and Kora are reunited? SxOC AgronOC
1. Vast shadow of Rome

**Here is my new story! **

**Okay here is basically the background Spartacus did not marry Sura. He fell in love with a woman named Kora. When the Thracians gave their word to help the Romans. After the Romans broke their word, Spartacus started the revolt against the auxiliary and quickly went to return to his wife, only to find his town razed to the ground by the Thracian's enemies**. **Spartacus assumes his wife has also been killed. He is ten taken by Claudius Glaber and sent for execution. He then is taken to Batiatus's ludus and trained to be a Gladiator. There he will see a familiar face. **

**I hope everyone enjoys the story! I know it is different but please give it a chance! **

**Enoy XOXO Cuteepiee1**

* * *

Spartacus witnessed the fall of Glaber and hastened home to his heart, his love: Kora.

When he returned he saw his village being burned to the ground. The sounds of women and children screaming. He could see his hut from where he stood. It was totally burned, absent of his wife.

His voice came as a breathy whisper as he fell to his knees "Kora…"

She was gone. He was never to see her smiling face as he returned from battle. Never hear his name come from her lips. Never to hold her in his arms. Never to produce children with her.

He barely paid attention as he was ripped away from the sight of his village razed to the ground by Roman soldiers.

He looked to Glaber. "You did this." His voice barely heard. "YOU DID THIS!" He shouted as he struggled against the soldiers. "They are dead because of you! My wife is dead! Because of you!"

Glaber stared intently at him. "The shadow of Rome is vast and you shall die under it!" He hit Spartacus in the face.

-----

He soon found himself in the arena, four Gladiators coming at him. His execution.

Thinking he had nothing to live for he was going to give himself up and succumb to the death he knew awaited him. But then he recalled words spoken by Kora "There is always a reason to live."

He would do this for her. Honor her by killing all that stood in his way. And one day they would be reunited in the afterlife.

For each Gladiator he slaughtered he remembered one thing about his wife.

Down one man. Her eyes of a piercing green.

The second down. Her lips, a pale pink, slightly parted.

The third, killed quickly. Her long brown hair flowing through the wind.

Finally the fourth. His name coming from those pale pink lips as her piercing green eyes stared up at him from behind her long brown flowing hair.

He closed his eyes and tried to keep the image in his mind. However the roar of the crowd was too loud and pulled him out of his reverie.

He was announced as Spartacus and so came to be his new life. As a Gladiator.

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I am doing!**


	2. The man called Spartacus

**Hey everyone! I got no reviews on the first chapter =[ i was hoping for some. I did get a few hits on it, i hope for more now that there is more chapters up! Please review though, i would like to know how i am doing. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

Another day of maddening heat and training. Since getting the mark of the brotherhood training has been quite difficult for Spartacus. Constantly distracted by visions of his wife at night in his sleep, and during training as well.

Varro, a fellow Gladiator, had been getting close to Spartacus. "What is going through your head?" Varro asked as they walked to get their food.

"My thoughts are full of a past that will never be again." Spartacus sighed and moved his food around in his bowl.

"What of exactly? I hope it is of something of worth." Varro laughed slightly and awaited the answer.

"My wife. Kora…" He sighed again, "She is dead. When our village was burned. I was not fast enough to save her." He could not hold the memories from rushing back to him.

Varro gave a sympathetic look to the distressed man. He then noticed several new house slaves.

"Look, a new batch of house slaves." he said looking over each slave.

Spartacus did not bother to lookup from his food "like this house is in need of more." they shared a laugh over that.

Varro then noticed a particular slave that was indeed quite beautiful, not like his Aurelia, but definitely one of note. "Look at that slave, with the long brown hair and green eyes."

Spartacus was still eating but decided to look up "That sounds just like my…" He then caught sight of the slave in question. "Kora." He breathed her name like it was his very life force.

Varro noticed the difference in Spartacus and heard the name he spoke, "Your wife? Well this is excellent news! Thank the gods she is not dead."

"She is a slave, because of me." His tone was spoken like a man truly guilt ridden. "But I must see her, touch her, speak to her. She needs to know I am here."

"I am sure she will hear of you at some point, you are talked about quite often." Varro laughed at that and even Spartacus gave a slight laugh.

"Indeed, I hope I see her again soon."

-----

Meanwhile, Kora and the other slaves were being examined by Batiatus and Lucretia. Her new Dominus and Domina.

Batiatus stopped when he reached Kora, "You slave, you look familiar. What is your name and origin."

"I am Kora Dominus, and I hail from Thrace."

The Domina, then spoke up "Ah another Thracian, perhaps she can tame the dog."

Batiatus looked thoughtful "Yes, I think you are correct Lucretia. And if she can we won't have to give him up."

"Yes, slave you will attend Spartacus's cell tonight. Talk with him or fuck him, whatever you can to ensure he listens to his Dominus. Do this correct and it could become permanent. Am I clear?"

"Yes Domina." Kora was nervous, she did not want to be around any other man but her husband.

"Good, now go it is getting close to nightfall. You may wait in his cell for him." Batiatus said after explaining to the guards that they need to take her to Spartacus.

"Dominus." Then she was led away to meet this Spartacus.

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for more!!!**

**Please! Please! Please! Review!!!!!! They make me happy and make me keep going!  
**


	3. Are you not Spartacus

**Wooo! Two chapters in one night! Sorry it is short! Hopefully it is still enjoyable! **

**please review, i am thinking of not posting anymore until people review! so please dont make me do that =[**

**anyways enjoy the chapter i am working on the next one right now! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

Walking back to their cells, Varro and Spartacus were in a light conversation

"Pay no mind to Crixus. You deserve to be here more then these other worthless shits." Varro said while Spartacus was calming down from another bout with Crixus.

The two just did not get along.

"That may be so, but it is not like I wish to be here. Although now I do, if Kora is to stay."

"Have you seen her today?"

"No. However I hope for better tomorrow." He then thought for a moment "Gratitude for pointing her out earlier. I fear I would have missed her arrival if it had not been for your sharp eye."

Varro nodded his head. Soon they were by Spartacus's cell and Varro noticed someone in the room, they looked too delicate to harm him so he said nothing. "Well I should go now, rest up for another long day of heat and training."

They gripped their wrists and nodded to each other and Spartacus walked into his room and saw a woman with her back to him. "You have wandered into the wrong cell." He said plainly moving out of the way, giving her room to move.

She did not turn, but her voice was familiar, "Are you not Spartacus?"

"Indeed I am."

Finally the woman turned around "Kora!" Spartacus quickly embraced her.

"I thought I would never see you again." her hands moved over his face, trying to memorize every feature about him. "And it is Spartacus now?"

"I tried to tell them my name, but everyone insists on calling me Spartacus."

"Well then I shall keep up with it to avoid any suspicion." She smiled at him and buried her face into his chest.

"I would have you call be by _my_ name." He sighed, resting his head in her wavy hair.

"I know. Soon. Though the name suits you. You are quite the fighter my love. "

Holding her in his arms made him feel like ten times the man he was on his own. "For you. I do it to be with you."

She smiled and looked up to him "I am here under Domina's orders. They said if you start behaving, this," She gestured between them, "could become permanent."

The thought of being with her in this hell made it bearable.

"Then I shall obey their wishes. Anything to keep you by my side."

"I would not have you kneel…"

"It shall be temporary. If I win enough coin, I can buy our freedom and get us out of this place."

"Very well…let us make use of our reunion."

With that they lost themselves in exploring the others body fully and passionate kisses.

* * *

**Well there is the reunion! I hope you all liked it and will review! It takes just a few seconds! Even if its anonymous!**

**Review! Review! Review!!!!**


	4. Fight as one

**Hey! i hope people are reading =[ i cant tell because no one has given any reviews and i am getting close to just writing the story for myself and not posting it. So i really would like people to review it would mean so much to me.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

Little time had passed since Spartacus had received the mark of the brotherhood, yet he already deemed himself ready to go against Crixus, champion of Capua.

"I will _not_ watch you perish in the arena going against that man with so little gladiatorial training! As strong and willful as you are you can not ask your wife to watch her husband beaten until near death."

"Kora…"

"Do not press me on this!" Kora sighed, the look on her husband's face…almost too much to bear. "Please, I love you more then life itself. Do not ask me to endure this."

-----

It was too late. Spartacus made up his mind and was soon in the arena with Crixus.

He did not win…no, he surrendered.

And now he is being sent to the pits! To fight for his life like a dog.

Kora watched her husband come back night after night. Bloodied and pale. His eyes void of all emotion. Just blank. Purple outlined the once lively eyes.

Every night she took care of him, held him until he drifted to sleep while she cried and prayed her husband made it through another night there. Hoping it would be enough for Batiatus.

-----

Spartacus won, night after night. Thinking only of his wife and there soon to be freedom. He would make it for them.

Then the night came, he killed the assassins that had come after his Dominus and he no longer was in the pits. Freedom was yet his.

That night he returned to his room and saw his wife's face. Worry etched into her features yet soon was relaxed as she saw him relatively unharmed.

"I have fought my way out of that place. No longer will you worry if I will come back every night."

Kora said nothing, just stood and threw her arms around her husband. Gentle sobs racked her small frame. Spartacus held her and gently hushed her, smoothing her hair down.

Everything would be right soon, they just needed to be patient.

-----

Spartacus's training resumed and he worked hard to maintain his good favor with Batiatus so he could yet keep his wife close to him each night.

Batiatus watched each of his titans while listening to the magistrate and Solonious talk about the upcoming games.

"Surely I could offer one of my gladiators for the games? Crixus perhaps?"

The magistrate looked thoughtful "It will surely be a battle between legends."

Now that had caught Batiatus's attention "Legends?"

The magistrate and Solonious both looked at the man and the magistrate spoke, "Did I fail to mention? Good Solonious has persuaded Theokoles as the will surely be quite the tribute to the Gods."

Batiatus was now in a horrible position, he could not risk his champion.

"I fear the Gods will be displeased the match is unbalanced. Only one man has fought him and survived." Batiatus said attempting to intrigue the other men.

Solonious was watching the men train, "How about your man Spartacus joins Crixus in the battle against Theokoles."

Batiatus nodded then turned and faced his men and called their attention "My titans! All of you should hear the glorious news!" all the men had turned to their Dominus, "The magistrate has invited our best men to fight in his primus. Crixus step forward." Crixus nodded and stepped in front of the others, then Batiatus continued, "Spartacus step forward." He also stepped in the front. "You have been chosen to fight as one against Theokoles, shadow of death.

Doctore looked less then pleased as did Crixus. Spartacus had never heard of this shadow of death. This Theokoles.

He could not be that much of a challenge…could he?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed please review. it means a lot to me**


	5. For Kora

**Hey everyone I am sorry it took so long and that this is a short chapter. I have been so busy in school, and now i need to worry about passing classes. So i am sorry if i update slowly and short, the chapters will get longer soon! Please be patient.**

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

Spartacus arrived in his room later that evening only to find his wife not there. He glanced out of the door into the hallway, "Kora?" no response. He sighed and laid down.

Just as he started to drift off into the world of dreams the small body of his wife came rushing through to his room.

Tear tracks grazed her cheeks "Please tell me it is not true!" Though her tone was meant to come out loud all Spartacus heard was a hoarse whisper.

"I would gladly tell you anything is not true to get you to stop this. However I know not of what you speak."

"You are to face Theokoles, shadow of death!" With each word she said her sobs grew more intense.

"You heard already? It only just happened a few hours ago." The thought of how quickly word traveled was quite surprising to Spartacus.

"You must not face him." her voice dropped low and raspy "I have heard stories from the other house slaves. He has never fallen in the arena." She placed a light kiss on his chest "I fear for your life."

Gently he lifted her face to look him in the eyes, "Kora, I will not perish. I fight for our freedom. To be able to hold you absent these wretched bars. That thought keeps me from falling in the arena. The thought of you," he kissed her forehead, "and me," he kissed her nose, "together again." With that he kissed her lips.

She nodded against his chest. He maneuvered her over to the little cot.

That night they did not seek pleasure in a sexual nature. Instead Spartacus held and comforted his wife. She drifted off as he told her of his plans once they gained freedom.

-----

Spartacus and Crixus had to train with Doctore. He was the only gladiator to survive in the arena against the shadow of death.

The training sessions were much harder, even for the skilled gladiators. It seemed even harder because the men could not seem to fight as one. It was getting very frustrating for Doctore. He was supposed to train them but they were not listening to him.

"You must distract and attack at the same time! If you do not you are dead!" Over and over those words flowed from his lips, each time they sounded more forceful then before.

Spartacus would attack and be thrown off, then Crixus would throw himself on the large man. To no avail. Each time they were bested, over and over again. Defeat seemed inevitable.

"You must fight as one, or die as two."

The words echoed in Spartacus' mind the rest of the day.

Victory seemed so far away with him and Crixus on opposite sides. If they did not find common ground, neither would live.

He needed to make things right between him and just for himself.

He needed to for Kora.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review, it would really help keep me going.**


	6. Bringer of rain

**Hey everyone reading! I'm Back! With the new season of Spartacus, absent Andy Whitfield =[, comes my muse for this story! I hope you all like it and please review! **

**Enjoy! XOXOCuteepiee1**

* * *

"Time to go already?" Morning came too quickly for Spartacus and Kora. She was not eager about letting him go so quickly, he was set to face the shadow of death this day.

He and Crixus were not yet ready

"I am afraid so my love. Fear not, I promise everything will be just fine." He moved to kiss her forehead. He looked into her eyes, truth and determination were visible in his. "I will make sure I do not fall this day. I will come back to you, always."

She was afraid for him, but still believed his every word. He would not lie to her, and she knew he would do everything he could to be with her once more.

"I know, I just could not live without you. Life without you would be unbearable." She closed her eyes as the tears rushed to spill over.

"I would never let you live without me. When I thought you were dead, I lost my will to live. The only thing that kept me alive was remembering your voice saying that there was always a reason to live." He kissed her lips lightly, savoring the way they melted against his own. "Finding you here renewed my strength. I will do anything I can to ensure our freedom."

Looking into his eyes deeply, she saw all his emotions laid bare for her, and her alone. Determination, resignation, and love being the most prominent.

"I have faith. The Gods seem to favor you, they would not see you fall on this day." Kora spoke gently, yet the words were bold.

Spartacus scoffed, "The Gods? They rarely take note of fools Kora."

"I shall pray to them nonetheless."

They kissed once more and embraced each other a moment longer before parting ways. Kora back to their Domina to attend her before the games, and Spartacus to prepare for them.

The loud roar of the arena filled Spartacus' ears and did nothing to quell the fluttering anxiety in his gut. The adrenaline pumping through his veins making his body jittery, longing to either fight or flee. The latter being unattainable. No, he would win this fight against this Theokoles, this shadow of death, and he would do it in honor of his wife.

He and Crixus stepped forward to the opening into the amphitheater, with Doctore at their backs. "My era of glory is long past, yours stands before you. Kill that fucking son of a whore." With that Doctore walked away leaving Crixus and Spartacus alone for the last few moments before their match.

The sounds of horns blaring signaling the beginning of the primus. The magistrate began introducing the match.

"Your woman," Crixus began, "is she the reason you refuse to die?"

Spartacus remembered that none besides Varro knew his wife was now a slave in their ludus. "She is."

Crixus gave a small smile, "Then perhaps there is something beyond glory." With that he put on his helmet and Spartacus followed.

When the men entered the arena the crowd went wild. Kora could see her husband standing by Crixus, watching as Crixus milked the crowd.

Sending a prayer to the Gods, Kora hoped her husband would live from this. Surely the Gods could not be so cruel as to have her watch her own husband be executed for others amusement.

Kora stood beside Naevia, behind their Domina. From there she was able to see this Theokoles. He stood a giant, with hair as white as the moon and face as wild as a beast. He looked like a demon sent from the very pits of hell. His very presence eclipsed the sun with clouds as dark as night, and brought about a great silence from the crowd.

Just as the mighty beast roared the Magistrate said the fateful word. "Begin!"

The crowds cry was deafening and spurred Theokoles into action. Running towards Crixus and Spartacus swinging madly.

Dodging swinging swords and erratic movements, Crixus and Spartacus move. Each attacking the giant.

Numerius, son of the magistrate, was extremely excited over this match. "Look! They draw blood!"

Kora continued watching the fight, hoping it would end quickly, with her husband the victor.

Not long after, Crixus drew blood on the giant once more. This time, a giant slash against the belly of the beast. He stumbled, losing footing for but a moment, then attacking wildly once more. Spartacus then took a slash at him, striking his chest.

The giant fell with a great thud and the crowd grew silent once more.

"Yes!" Batiatus exclaimed, thinking the giant defeated, "Yes!"

Also thinking the giant dead, Crixus and Spartacus remove their helmets. Observing the man for but a moment, then, they begin laughing. From sheer joy that they were able to defeat such a man as Theokoles, and live, no less!

The crowd roared for their victory and Crixus raised his helmet toward the polvinus, as Spartacus looked there as well.

Kora looked on at her husband, thanking the Gods that they let him live, while also noting to question Naevia about Crixus' very bold display.

Just as the two men were really starting to milk their victory, the crowd grew silent again. And with good reason. Kora watched as the giant raised himself up behind the champions.

"Capua!" The giant roared, "Shall I begin?"

Thunder rumbled overhead and the crowd cheered once more. The giant rushed towards the two men, who were now very out of sync.

Awkward fumbling attacks made, Kora prayed the Gods would give the men chance to work together once more to take down this horrid beast.

Attacking, Crixus was the first to take a hit. A slash to his arm, making him cry out, and Naevia cringe. He is then thrown to the ground, and Spartacus rushes to take Crixus' place.

He also ends on the ground, rolling on top of Theokoles' sword he lands a blow to the giants face, making blood pour from the wound.

Enraged, Theokoles flips Spartacus in the air, he lands with a great thud. Crixus then attacks again. He ends up stabbing the giant in the stomach, each roaring at the other. Theokoles head butts Crixus, and pulls the sword from his stomach, attacking and wounding Crixus several times.

As Crixus once more looks to the polvinus, Theokoles makes for his final blow. Spartacus notices this and hopes to distract him a moment longer. "Theokoles!" He cried, gaining the attention of the giant.

He rushes towards the giant, using Crixus' shield to launch himself in the air. He wildly attacks the man with a new vigor. Naevia begins breathing heavily, and Kora looks to see the reason. Crixus, pushing his gut back into his stomach. The image was enough to turn anyone's stomach, and Kora guessed that Naevia cared greatly for Crixus, so she could not imagine how she must be feeling.

The sun began shining and Crixus used that fact to his advantage. Taking hold of a helmet glittering in the light, he uses the lights reflection to temporarily distract the giant man in his attack.

Spartacus makes use of the distraction, stabbing into the man in his stomach and then began hacking into the mans neck, attempting to sever it from the body. Removing the other sword from the giants belly, Spartacus places both swords around the mans neck and severs it completely with a great roar.

The crowd's response is immediate. A loud cry and with it came the rains.

The drought was over thanks to Spartacus.

Bringer of the rains and slayer of Theokoles.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Review please!**

**RIP Andy Whitfield, you will be missed. **


	7. A champions benefits

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter and since I haven't updated in so long I gave you another chapter in the same weekend! Yay for free time! **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review! =] **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me! I simply own Kora. **

* * *

With the fall of Theokoles brought about a great rain. Batiatus introduced his new champion to the rest of the Ludus and the other Gladiators were most welcoming.

"This is only the beginning!" Batiatus began, "I will build an empire of blood and glory upon your name!"

"He did not stand against Theokoles alone." Lucretia interjected.

Batiatus sobered for a moment, "Crixus is not forgotten. He will always have position…if he survives. But Spartacus is the name on the crowds tongue and I would see it spoken with ever-increasing amazement."

"I defeated a man who could not be defeated, what more could they want from me?"

Batiatus laughed, "Everything! Their appetite is a great beast, it must constantly be fed with new delights! We'll start by changing your fighting style, two swords as Theokoles fought with. We'll see the crowds pleasure double with their new hero twice as deadly, a new armor worthy of legend. Men will be made to feel smaller by it," He paused to take a drink, "Women will moisten at the very sight."

Spartacus looked down and Batiatus remembered his wife. "Ah, but I forget, he has no hard purpose for just any wet thigh, does he?"

Lucretia scowled, "He and his purpose are not my concern."

"Fortunately the Gods feel otherwise" Batiatus said, "They shower him with rain and accolades."

Spartacus nodded his head, "Dominus if I may interject." Batiatus nods his head towards his champion, urging him to continue. "You have found my wife, she is in the walls of this very ludus."

Laughing with a renewed vigor Batiatus began speaking once more. "Well this is excellent news! Which of the slaves is she?"

"Kora, the one with dark hair and green eyes. You sent her to my room the other night. I would ask but a favor."

"Anything within reason for my Champion!"

"I would have her stay with me when she is not working, and I would ask that she not be used for…pleasures beyond my own purpose." Batiatus nods his head thoughtfully.

"It shall be done Spartacus. Now go, visit your wife!"

"Dominus." With that Spartacus is lead back to his rooms to await his wife's arrival.

That night Kora was attending to her Domina and Dominus along with several other slaves.

"Kora," Batiatus said suddenly, halting his conversation with his wife, "I have had words with your husband, you are to share his room from this night on, but attend to your Domina and Dominus every morning with the other slaves. Understood?"

"Yes, Dominus. Gratitude." She was the only slave allowed to stay with her husband, she wondered how her husband managed to sway that to his favor. How can he dispute that the Gods favor him now?

The slaves were soon dismissed and Kora went to her husbands room, where he lay, eyes closed, yet not asleep.

"My love, how did you manage this?" Kora breathed, moving to her husbands side.

Spartacus smiled slightly, looking into his wife's eyes, "Being the champion of Capua is not without reward."

"No it is not," Kora grinned mischievously, "and I would see you rewarded as well."

No more words were spoken that night.

The next morning found Spartacus at market with Batiatus, obtaining new armor. Only the best for the new champion.

"A fine figure is he not?" Batiatus said to Doctore.

"A God among men."

"I've never beheld such magnificent armor!" Batiatus exclaimed.

"If you grant permission," Spartacus began, "I would wear it back to the ludus, to show my wife."

"A move to impress?"

Spartacus grinned, "She will marvel at the sight."

Batiatus nodded thoughtfully and turned to Doctore and Ashur, "A man must always appear his best in the eyes of love. You may wear it! The swords however…"

"What need would I have of them?" Spartacus said as he removed them from his belts.

"Can it be?" A voice interjected, "The legend himself among us?"

"Magistrate Calavius," Batiatus said, "Good fortune to see you."

"No, the good fortune is mine. My son Numerius cannot cease his talk of Spartacus and his victory over Theokoles. He demanded a trip to market to obtain something of Thrace in your man's honor." He motioned to the boy, "Show him."

The young boy behind the Magistrate moved towards Spartacus, holding a small dagger. "The merchant said is was a warriors weapon" The boy said, eager to find out more about his new item.

Spartacus took hold of the weapon and inspected it for a moment. "As well it is. See these marks? Thracians notch their hilts, one for every kill."

"How many made to yours after slaying Theokoles? He must have been worth ten at least." The boy said, sounding even more excited than before. "If I could wield a sword half as well as you.."

"Join us at my masters ludus," Spartacus said to the eager boy, "And I will teach you the blow that brought death to the shadow."

"A splendid notion," said Batiatus.

The boy looked to his father for permission, "Perhaps a visit later this afternoon," said the Magistrate.

"Why make the boy suffer with anticipation? Join us presently." interjected Batiatus.

The Magistrate looked solemn, "Joy must be delayed in favor of sorrow. I attend to matters relating to my cousin's murder."

"Good Ovidius," breathed Batiatus, "The heart constricts at the thought."

"But swells with promise of vengence," said the Magistrate then turned to his son, "Numerius come," he then turned once more to Batiatus, "Your generous hospitality will be appreciated shortly."

With that the two, accompanied by their guards, left the market, leaving Batiatus with Spartacus, Doctore, and Ashur.

"An invitation to school the Magistrate's son?" questioned the Dominus.

"Apologies if I offered out of turn."

"Fuck apologies!" Batiatus exclaimed, "Shred maneuvering if I ever saw it! I'll make a Roman of you yet!"

Back at the ludus Kora and Naevia attended their Domina while she stood watch over Crixus.

"Should his eyes not be open?" said Lucretia to the medicus.

"Calm is needed to heal the wound," replied the medicus, "I'll keep him at rest with herb."

Lucretia looked as if she were about to cry for the man on the table. "He will recover?" She asked, almost desperately.

"I've done what I can" said the medicus, "its rests in the hands of the Gods."

"No!" Lucretia grabbed the man by the forehead, "His life now rests in your hands, and I will see them parted from your fucking body if he dies."

With that Lucretia left the room with Kora and Naevia stayed behind to keep watch on the man. Kora now knew without a doubt that Naevia had feelings for this man, as did Lucretia. She prayed for his quick recovery for Naevia, and hoped that the Gods would right the awful mess that Crixus was in with their Domina.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! please review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Great and wonderful things

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter! This one you get a glimpse into Spartacus and Kora's life before slavery =] please review and let me know how I am doing, and if there is anything I need to work on! Thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it! **

* * *

Since the gladiator, Barca, received his freedom, his partner, Pietros, was left alone and without protection. Kora felt for the boy, he was not strong enough to stay in the ludus without Barca's protection. He was even weaker now with Gnaeus, another gladiator's, attention focused solely on him.

Because Spartacus made his wife's protection a part of his wishes, she became a more personal slave to their Domina, much like Naevia. This offered her protection against other gladiators, in case some would wish to test the champion and go after his wife. So Kora made it her mission to keep the boy as busy, and as far away from Gnaeus as she could. However this was not always within her power.

She saw the young boy enter the training grounds, a large bruise now present on his face.

'shit!' The thought repeated in her mind as she saw the smirk Gnaeus gave the boy. If she were not a slave she would see the man's cock removed!

Knowing she could do nothing presently she continued her work for Domina, occasionally stealing glances at her husband as he trained. He truly looked a vision of a God. His muscles chiseled and hard, his jaw set, and eyes focused on the task before him.

A small smile graced her features as she remembered what he was like in their village, before they were married.

_Two bodies, in the throes of passion. The only sounds heard from the small home, were those of pleasure. Though their time was, in their opinion, too brief, time stood still and allowed them to connect to each other in ways they had never with anyone else before._

_Rolling away from the body under her, the young woman struggled to catch her breath. The man sighed happily next to her, "That was…" he struggled to find an appropriate word, "vigorous!" The two shared a laugh._

_"You did not seem to mind so much a few minutes ago." Teased the girl, "In fact, you seem like the sort of man who could handle vigorous activity."_

_Laughing the man replied, "I am rather rugged!"_

_Smiling once more, the girl leaned over and kissed him, just as he began to deepen it she pulled away. "The hour is late, and I must return home. My parents will worry."_

_"As well they should," he said as he made move to keep her in his bed. She pulled away lightly reminding him she must go. "If you leave," he began, "my heart will break!"_

_"Oh?" She said, her tone almost condescending, "Well, far be it from me to break a man's heart. Ask me to stay."_

_"Stay."_

_She laughed once more, "Ask me to stay by my name." The man grew silent, save for a chuckle that told the girl that he did not even know her name._

_"Ha! You don't even know it." Laughing at his expense, she cut him a break. "My name is Kora."_

_"Kora…that is a most fitting name, as beautiful as you are." The man smiled and began to introduce himself,_

_"Oh I know exactly who you are," the girl interrupted, "you are well known to the women in this village."_

_"Am I truly that bad?" The man asked, looking at Kora as she dressed herself._

_"Indeed, one of the worst I fear. I was told to avoid you."_

_"Then why did you lay with me, if I have such a horrible reputation?"_

_Looking at him square in the eyes, she examined him a moment. "I had a feeling."_

_"Oh? And what exactly was this feeling you had?"_

_"That I am not certain of, but it led me to you, and apparently to your bed." She said and finished pulling her dress over the swell of her breasts._

_The man chuckled, "Well then I must thank the Gods that gave you such a feeling, for now I have truly known the touch of a goddess."_

_Smiling wryly Kora moved towards him, "Well this goddess will not share your bed again unless you set about changing your ways." With that she lightly kissed his lips and left his home._

Not long after that he stopped laying with every woman in the village and soon the two were married. Then the Romans came and separated them from each other, only to bring them together in this ludus, where he is known as the gladiator, Spartacus.

Kora savored the memory of their freedom a moment longer then continued cleaning the villa. With Naevia constantly at Crixus' side, Kora was sent to attend Domina more often.

"Kora!" Domina called. Kora rushed to attend to her.

Meanwhile Spartacus was called to the villa to have words with Batiatus.

"The house of Batiatus is filled with champions," Batiatus began, "My fathers, my grandfathers. Soon you will stand among them. I have commissioned you to be immortalized in stone at great expense."

"You honor me, Dominus." Spartacus replied.

Batiatus began again, "Well the laurels do not cease there. Good Mercato has insisted that Spartacus be moved to the forefront of his games. You will take on the guise of his storied grandfather Marcus Minucius Rufus."

"Rufus?" Spartacus repeated, the name well recognized by him.

"You know of him?"

"I have heard his name spoken by my father when I was a boy."

"You will be dressed in his very armor," Batiatus said, "four of our gladiators bedecked as Roman legion."

"Our enemy?"

Batiatus continued as though he did not hear Spartacus speak, "Six prisoners sentenced to execution, clad in the barbaric fashion of the Thracian hordes of the Maedi. It will be a grand spectacle, with you its shining helm."

Spartacus shook his head, "I will not fight."

"You misunderstand, I do not ask. I command." Batiatus replied, sounding less than pleased.

"I will not dress as a Roman and pretend to slaughter my own people!"

"It is time for you to release your hold upon the past. You are no longer of Thrace." Batiatus paused a moment, "You are destined for great and wonderful things, Spartacus. Embrace the path the Gods have set you upon."

With that Batiatus let Spartacus go back down to the ludus, with the other gladiators to finish training.

That night, after his bath, Spartacus walked back to his room. He stopped short when he was greeted by the sight of his wife walking with Pietros, who had bruises on his face.

"Kora? Pietros?" He stopped them, and examined Pietros' face, "Gnaeus' hand?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. Pietros looked down but Kora nodded her head.

"The brute attacks him, I should love to see his cock separated from his undeserving body!" Kora said angrily.

"I shall have a word," Spartacus said, hoping to placate his wife and stop Pietros' abuse.

"To what end?" Questioned Pietros, "Will it see Barca return? Will it see us reunited, or free as he promised?"

"Fate often take a man far from his heart, to his regret" Spartacus spoke, looking to his wife and remembering when he had to leave her to fight for Rome, and again leaving her when they were taken into slavery.

"Felt more keenly by the one left behind." Pietros said as he walked away, leaving Kora and her husband alone.

"I fear for him," Kora said, once they reached their room, "he is so unhappy and now with Gnaeus breathing down his neck at every turn, I fear this will prove too great of strain on him."

"I shall look out for him as best as I am able, Kora. But I would not see you get so involved."

Looking affronted, Kora questioned why.

"Some of these men do not know honor. They would not hesitate to harm you, regardless if you are my wife." Spartacus said, "They would do it without pause nor regret. If anything were to happen to you…I could not live with myself."

Kora nodded gently, "I understand. I am not happy with it…but I understand.." She moved towards her husband and lightly kissed his chest, then leaned into his body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, reveling in the feel of her body against his.

Soon he would have enough coin to buy their freedom.

The next morning as Spartacus and Varro ate, they noticed birds. Not just any birds though, Barca and Pietros' birds.

"It seems Pietros has lost control of his flock" Varro noted, observing the birds.

Spartacus turned and noticed them as well, knowing how much Pietros cared for the birds, Spartacus quickly made way to the ludus to see what would keep Pietros from them.

Upon reaching his room Varro and Spartacus were greeted by the sight of Pietros hanging by a rope, dead.

"The boy has freed himself.." Varro said sadly.

Spartacus knew exactly why this happened. He stormed angrily back toward the training ground with only one thought on his mind. Gnaeus.

"Gnaeus!" Spartacus shouted as he charged after the man, tackling him to the ground, punching his face wildly.

They were soon stopped by Doctore, "What is this foolishness," he questioned, as the two men stood up from the ground.

Spartacus, breathing heavily, explained, "Pietros. The boy took his own life."

Doctore looked down, almost sadly. Spartacus began to walk away just as Gnaeus began speaking.

"He will be missed," Gnaeus said, "Especially his lips around my cock!"

The comment sparked Spartacus once more, and without further thought, he threw Gnaeus over the cliff.

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter in this story! Hope you all liked it! Please review =]**


End file.
